


Day 12

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spit Kink, collar & leash, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946566
Kudos: 33





	Day 12

It started as a little joke. Hongjoong was constantly teased for sticking his tongue out at any given moment. One night, while watching one of Hongjoong’s vlives that he missed, Seonghwa jokingly told Hongjoong that if he kept sticking his tongue out, he’d give him something to stick his tongue out for. Hongjoong laughed it off, a shy blush on his face as he nudged Hwa slightly, and they left it at that. 

_ It was just a joke _ .

That comment never left his mind, not even after he drifted off to sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night to a pitch-black room and a raging hard-on in his boxers. Sighing, he threw his head back onto his pillow as images of his dream flashed through his mind. 

Hongjoong on his knees, a collar around his neck attached to a leash. Seonghwa tugged the leash with one hand, his other holding Hongjoong’s mouth open, thumb pressed against his tongue. 

His cheeks flared up as the image ran through his mind. 

Seonghwa, closer now, gripping the younger’s face tight, holding his mouth open as he spits into his mouth, muttering something about him being a dirty little slut who can’t keep their mouth closed. 

His whole body was hot and sweat began to bead upon his skin, so he took his shirt off, willing his mind to shut off so he can maybe go back to sleep. Instead, one last image flashed through his mind. 

Seonghwa spit out a similar line to the one from earlier that evening as he tapped the head of his cock against Hongjoong’s tongue, the younger only groaning in response. 

“ _ Keep sticking your tongue out, I’ll give you a reason to. _ ”

Hongjoong shook his head and stood up, stumbling through the dark room to exit and make his way to the bathroom.

_ All I need is a nice, cold shower _ , he told himself. 


End file.
